


Eve

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biztar AU, Fairy, Hansol is worried, Hip Hop Team, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, brief appearance of Seungkwan via phone call, mention of vocal team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: “Hansol-ah. Where are you?”“Eh?” Not really surprised by another topic changing, Hansol answered as he looked at the restaurant's sign above the entrance. “At Seventeen. Why?”“I'm going there right now.”“What? Hyung?” Hansol asked, his eyes widened at the impulsive action made by Jeonghan. But before he could voice any other word, Jeonghan had ended the call.Staring at his phone incredulously as it was uncommon for Jeonghan to do something like that, despite him being spontaneous, Hansol decided to wait for Jeonghan there. His gaze once again was swiping the forest, yet this time he had a mission. Finding Jeonghan among the forest residences.In which, Hansol feels a bit unready the night before their wedding.





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve called for Supernatural AU’s help but still I can’t make anything good T^T I’m so sorry
> 
> So this one, is a story about Light Fairy Jeonghan marrying a Cupid Apprentice Hansol. Hope you will like it :D

**_Eve_ **

 

Taking his drink nervously, Hansol fidgeted in his seat as he glanced up at his hyung.

“Don't worry, Hansol-ah. You have done this numerous times.” Seungcheol said to ease Hansol about this whole thing.

Clutching his glass with both hands, the youngest of the four bit his lips. “But that was only from the sideline.”

A big hand rested on Hansol's shoulder and turning his gaze, he found Mingyu giving him reassuring smile. “And you did your job well. You know what you have to do.”

Across him, Wonwoo also giving him a smile. “We will make sure that your wedding run smoothly.”

Smiling back at his three hyung, Hansol found his worry kind of based on nothing. He, as a Cupid Apprentice under Seungcheol Team's guidance, had been taking care of numerous wedding events during his years of practice. His work with his hyung was always good and they could tackle everything to make sure the event going smooth for the couple who had hired them to organize their special day.

Yet, still, with those experiences and his believe toward his hyung who would be taking care of his wedding, Hansol found himself showered mercilessly by his own worries.

“You know..” Seungcheol started, looking at the three before him, changing the topic. “Out of us four, I never expected that Hansol will be the one who get married first.” He said while looking at the boy he had been leading throughout their work as a team.

“Eh?” Hansol looked up from his glass, meeting Seungcheol's amused stare and then to the other two hyung who was smiling at him too.

“Yeah. Really surprising. The maknae of team Choi overrun his hyung.” Wonwoo laughed teasing the boy who soon got flustered by the fact.

“It’s not on purpose.” Hansol defended, and behind him, his green translucent wings perked up and fluttered fast in time with his emotion.

Mingyu laughed pointing at Hansol's wings as his own pair of yellow gold also spread up behind him because of his laughter.

Pouting, Hansol took a small gulp of his drink to boost his confidence before saying. “It’s not my fault that I found my mate first.” His whine got a set of laugh to emerge from his hyung who reached out their hand to their youngest team member, ruffling his hair messy.

After several more conversations which consisted of his hyung teasing him, Hansol halted his words when his phone rang and the name of his mate gained his full attention, this didn't go unnoticed by his hyung.

“Go take it.” Seungcheol said with his playful grin as he tried to stop his laugh from bursting out.

Across him, Wonwoo nodded with his smirk which could make people think he was a demon if not for the purple fairy wings on his back.

Patting his shoulder was Mingyu, the tallest fairy Hansol had ever seen, he smiled gently at him. “Don't make him wait for too long.”

Nodding, Hansol stood up and left the three older fairies to take Jeonghan’s call. “Hyung.” He called as soon as he placed his phone to his ear. His legs strode fast across the smoothed wood before his wings took over and flew him outside the tree bark where his dinner with his hyung took place.

Landing on the high branch, Hansol waited for Jeonghan to respond. “How are you?” Came the answer, a question voiced with mirth as loud background noises accompanied it.

Chuckling at the chattering behind Jeonghan’s voice, Hansol leaned back on the air, his wings fluttered to keep himself from falling backward. “I'm good. I have just had dinner.”

“With your team?”

Nodding at Jeonghan’s question before he remembered that the older couldn't see it, Hansol answered. “Yes. Seungcheol hyung insists that the meal is on him.”

“That's so generous of him.” Jeonghan commented and from the sound of his light voice, Hansol could see the smile etching on the elder’s face. “Say my greeting to him. And to the others too.”

“Of course.” Hansol said, sitting properly on the branch and rested his wings down. “How about you?” He asked the Light Fairy. “Your friends sound...ecstatic.”

“Just like usual.” Jeonghan said and when Seungkwan's voice filtered into his ear, “hyung, what’s with that look?”, Hansol knew that his mate was probably mirroring Seungkwan's gossip look.

“I'm just talking with Hansol about his hyung.” Jeonghan slipped an answer and Hansol felt the need to defend himself from his groom’s accusation.

“No, hyung. We are talking about your dongsaeng.” he said, but of course, Jeonghan would never put their call on loudspeaker and the others wouldn’t know the truth.

“No, Hansol. You can't talk about them like that.” Jeonghan said with faked upset tone that made Hansol rolled his eyes.

“What, hyung? You can actually scold someone? Woah. Does marriage set your mind in the right way?” It was Seungkwan again throwing sarcastic comment, followed by Seokmin’s laugh. “Love changes people.”

“Ya. You two. What do you think I am?”

Laughing along the group, the Cupid worker listened silently to the conversation on the other side as he glanced back at the restaurant's entrance before swiping his gaze around the lively forest. Slowly, the noise dissipated and Hansol wondered if Jeonghan left his table.

“It's tomorrow.” The elder said after a good silence between them.

Blinking his eyes at the abrupt change of topic, Hansol responded softly while nodding slowly. “Yes. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Don't stay up too late.” Jeonghan said. “Get a proper rest. Tell that to your hyung, they are the one who will run the wedding. I don't want our wedding get messed up because they don't have enough rest.”

Chuckling, Hansol nodded. “You too, hyung.” Silent followed after the shared chuckle, making Hansol yearn for the older’s presence beside him.

“Hansol-ah. Where are you?”

“Eh?” Not really surprised by another topic changing, Hansol answered as he looked at the restaurant's sign above the entrance. “At Seventeen. Why?”

“I'm going there right now.”

“What? Hyung?” Hansol asked, his eyes widened at the impulsive action made by Jeonghan. But before he could voice any other word, Jeonghan had ended the call.

Staring at his phone incredulously as it was uncommon for Jeonghan to do something like that, despite him being spontaneous, Hansol decided to wait for Jeonghan there. His gaze once again was swiping the forest, yet this time he had a mission. Finding Jeonghan among the forest residences.

Plethora of fairies flew in the air, buzzing around and filling the darkness of the forest with their natural radiance light which was in the same color of their wings. And every time he saw a brilliant light, Hansol wondered if it was Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s light, a pristine white with hint of silver, was what caught Hansol's attention in the first place. The elder had an impressive quality of light dust that his presence alone could turn everyone's attention to him, but Hansol figured that out long after he knew him. By any meant, Jeonghan’s first impression on him was someone who laze around and his light dust wasn't as incredible as what he used to see then.

Hansol chuckled at the memories of him meeting the older man for the first time, but his attention was abruptly caught by a familiar light radiating from his left side. Smiling at the bright white almost silver light approaching him in the most relaxed pace, it still did wonder on Hansol why the older always hid his shine back then.

Not wanting to wait for Jeonghan any longer, Hansol flung to him, his green dust leaving a faint trail of his swift flight to the other fairy before dancing in the air down to the ground far below. “Why are you flying so slow, hyung?”

Not answering verbally because they both knew the answer already, Jeonghan just wrapped his arms around the younger for a brief hug before descending on the nearest branch.

“You're surprising me. Suddenly saying that you are coming here.” The younger said once they sat down on. His wings had stopped fluttering yet the green light dust still dripping from it.

Jeonghan who noticed it, placed his hand under the green rain, gathering the light dust on his palm before throwing it up above them. “Well, I want to meet you.” He said nonchalantly while meeting Hansol's gaze.

With his light dust fluttering around them, Hansol flushed at the adoration obvious on the older fairy's face. Jeonghan could be talking about chaos and still managed to make Hansol fanboy over him just with his soft look and attention given solely to the young Cupid Worker.

Clutching the Light Fairy’s shirt, Hansol nodded and replied shyly. “I want to meet you too.”

Smiling softly, Jeonghan pulled the younger to sit closer to his side. Hansol rested his head on the elder’s shoulder, loving the faint scent of berry wafting off from Jeonghan’s skin.

They sat like that for a while, watching sparkle of light dust in many colours and shade of brightness fluttering in their town of wood.

“I'm really nervous.” The younger admitted, his hands fiddling with Jeonghan’s hand, fingers tracing the skin before tangling with the other fairy's set of fingers. “And panic.”

Glancing to the blond haired fairy, Jeonghan mused. “Why?”

“I suddenly thinks that this is too early.” Hansol uttered weakly as picture of scene from work replayed on his mind, where their client said in panic to their family that it was because of the heat of the moment that they agreed to marry.

And then there was the word his hyung had said. It's not like they were saying that he was too young for this, he was already at the age ready for marriage, but. “What if I'm not ready? I’m still so young.”

Looking understandably at his younger mate, Jeonghan gripped the younger’s hand gently. “Hansol-ah. Look at me.” When Hansol pulled back to meet his gaze properly, he continued. “Do you remember when I first brought this marriage topic?”

The younger fairy nodded and he continued. “How long has it been since then?”

“Three years.”

“And what have we done during those three years?”

“We get ready.”

“And I know that you're ready for this. I believe in you.”

Small smile surfaced on Hansol's face, Jeonghan didn't mind it, he would make that smile widen as the time went. “It might not be always bright and shiny, our future, but that's the truth of our world.”

Hansol could find the hint of unsureness on Jeonghan’s face, years of being a worker in Cupid helped him to understand everyone's hidden emotion -he wondered if that was also the reason why his hyung invited him to have a drink with them, and the younger felt more at ease right then. He wasn't the only one who felt like that, but that didn't mean that their marriage wouldn't go well.

There might not always be happy days, but he thought they would make it through. He could think so because he believed in Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha mini fairies got phones xD and they also had restaurant, their wings color also match Seventeen's mic color. These Fairies are surely going ahead of us now.
> 
> This story taken place in original universe of mine named Biztar. A utopian themed universe where all races of supernatural and human living together in peace. Check out [this link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067348/) for further information. And for Jeonghan and Hansol line of work description, you can check on the chapter ‘Fairy’.
> 
> Next stories will be MinJoon!  
> Hint : another wedding dresses appearance in this series for pretty Mochi-Dimple couple. ^^/


End file.
